Experimentation
by Blue-Moons169
Summary: Something is happening to Hwoarang and the Tekkenshu and Heihachi are after him because of it. Jin is the only one who can help him. Wow that was a awful summary. Tehe. Jin/Hwoarang in later chapters.
1. Drugged

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story and I'm not making any profit off of this story either!

Drugged

Steve and I walked into Zen, the bar located a block away from the hotel we are staying at. It's funny because there is nothing peaceful or calming about this bar. Many fights have broken out here and I love it.  
We headed towards our usual spot and order a couple of beers. Steve was the first one to down his beer.  
"Ppahh, that felt so good," he said.  
"Yeah, I bet," I said taking a sip of my drink.

A few minutes later a fight broke out. It was between Steve and some random guy that threw a drink on him, for what reason I don't know. I had to intervene or else Mr. lightweight champion would've have gotten into some serious trouble. At least the guy walked away with a bloody nose and busted lip and not anything too bad.  
"We better get out of here before we get into some more shit."  
"Yeah mate, but first let's finish our drinks," he suggested.

As I finished my drink, I felt kinda funny. By the time we got within eyesight of the hotel, my head started spinning and my body hit the pavement. My body felt heavy and my eyes couldn't focus, which made me nauseous. I picked myself up on my hands and knees and began to dry heave.  
"Oy Hwoarang are you alright?"  
"My chest it...it burns."  
"Hwoa-"  
I fell back to the ground and heard muffled voices and faint sounds of struggle. Soon after everything was quiet and darkness consumed me.

I slowly opened my eyes and took in the surroundings. The room is painted a light blue, the curtains on the windows were black and the bed that i was currently resting in had to be king-sized.  
'_How did I get here and why does this place look familiar,'_ I thought.  
Suddenly the door opened ans revealed a familiar face.  
'_Kazama.'_  
He was in his infamous flame pants and wore a red towel around his neck.  
"Good you're up. Take a quick shower and than throw these on. We have to get going before this place starts to swarm with Tekkenshu," he instructed.  
I was totally confused.  
"What the is going on here Kazama? I want some answers!"  
"I'll answer all your questions once you're showered and ready."  
I rolled my eyes. " Yeah yeah, sure sure."

Once I was done cleaning up, I was ready for some damn answers. Why am I here?, what happened last night?, where is Steve?, and what is this constant burning in my chest?  
Just then my body started to hurt. God my side is on fire, wait am I bleeding. Holy shit the blood is black.  
"Jin!"  
I slid down the nearest wall, clutching my right side.  
"Kazama where the fuck are you!"  
I was on the verge of tears because of the pain.  
"Hwoarang why are yo- shit hold on and try not to move too much."  
"Make it stop! I can't stand it anymore."  
I closed my eyes and tried not to think it. All I want is some damn answers.

TBC........


	2. Answers

Alright I must warn you, this story will contain Jin and Hwoarang shonen-ai. If you don't like then do me and your eyes a favor and don't read. It is as simple as that.

Disclaimer: Jin and Hwoarang aren't mine, they belong to Namco

Answers 

He's sleeping now. I was able to stop the bleeding but it took awhile and now I'm behind schedule. I hope 'He' didn't do anything too harmful to Hwoarang but I don't think that is possible.  
I slowly picked him up and placed his arm around my neck and wrapped my arm around his waist. I used the alternate route from my room to get to the parking garage. I quickly put him in the passenger seat of my car. I got into the vehicle and headed straight to the one person I hope will help me out. Chaolan.  
Unfortunately while I was driving Hwoarang woke up. I know he is about to throw a bitch fit about wanting some damn answers. If he doesn't I'll be surprised.  
"Kazama, what the hell is going on here?! I want to know now!," he demanded.  
"I'll try to answer your questions when we get to our destination," I said.  
"Sure you will. That's what you said the first fucking time."  
"I promise I will this time. Just lay back down until we get there."

We reached my uncle's mansion within forty-five minutes.  
"Hwoarang get up we're here."  
He just mumbled and turned over on his side in the seat. Since I didn't want to wait for him to get up I decide to scare him up. I covered his mouth with my hand and pinched his nose closed. He started struggling for air and opened his eyes. I let him breathe again. He glared at me.  
"Not cool, Kazama!"  
"We are here, now get out of the car."  
"Okay ,jeez"  
Before I'm able to knock on the door it opens.  
"Hello, Jin," Lee greeted me. "What brings you here?"  
"I - I mean we need a place to stay."  
"Who's we?" he asked.  
"Hwoarang."  
"Okay, but there is one rule. Don't be too loud."  
I just looked at him with a straight face and made my way inside.  
He just laughed. We headed up to the spare room. Once we were settled in the first thing out of the redhead's mouth was "I want some answers."  
"Alright already, I'll answer your questions. What do you want to know?"  
"I want to know what happened to me and Steve."  
"Well I can tell you this, Steve is with Nina Williams. He was drugged, you on the other hand is a different story. I think you were injected with some type of substance that could possibly give you superhuman abilities and could kill you in the process."  
"And what makes you say that?," he asked  
"Because...it has happened before and Tekkenshu are after you."  
"And how do you know that?"  
"Because they work for the only person who can get these types of enhancements and you aren't in the person's grasps."  
"And why would they-."  
Oh this is getting annoying.  
"Hwoarang, I can't answer all your damn questions. Just go to sleep, we'll be leaving in the morning."

TBC........ 


	3. Nightmare

Disclaimer: Jin and Hwoarang aren't my characters they belong to Namco. 

Nightmare 

"No please don't . I'm begging you, don't kill my family," an elderly man cried. "I'll do anything just don't har-".  
The man's sentence was cut short when he was instantly beheaded. His family screamed and prayed that the demon wouldn't kill them, but it didn't happen. First came the mother ,then the eldest son and daughter. Finally there was the youngest daughter holding her baby brother. The demon hesitated but still put them to sleep.

I woke up shaking, covered in a sheen of sweat. I looked down at my hands, they're covered in blood. I panicked and rushed to the nearest bathroom. I turned on the water and scrubbed as hard as possible . It wouldn't come off. At the back of my mind I kept hearing a laugh.  
"It won't come off," the voice said. "Your hands are permanently stained with the blood of the ones you killed."  
"I didn't kill anyone," I said.  
"Yes you did. Just look at your hands."  
I closed my eyes not wanting to look at my hands, but images of the killing played back behind my eyelids. I opened my eyes.  
"I didn't kill anyone."  
"Yes you did."  
" No I didn't.  
The more I denied the action, the voice began to fade but I could still hear it.  
My body felt weak and heavy again. I felt a burning sensation within my chest. I bent over the toilet and dry heaved but to my surprise blood came up. My vision doubled and I stumbled out of the bathroom and into a door. I heard Jin and Lee talking but only caught bit and pieces of the conversation.  
"Lee I think Hwoarang was....."  
"What ....you....that?"  
"He ......bleeding .......blood."  
My head began to hurt trying to listen in on the conversation. It feels as if my head is being stabbed over and over by knives and I can't remove them.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.  
The door opened and Jin was by my side. He kept telling me to calm down and breathe, which is hard when you feel as if your being stabbed. My body started spasming involuntarily. My eyes rolled back and all I saw was darkness. Finally peace.

TBC..............


	4. Surprise Attack

Surprise Attack 

His body stopped moving, but something wasn't right. Lee went over to the window.  
"Jin, you and your friend need to leave now," he said. "They're outside."  
I looked back at Hwoarang. His eyes are black and dark markings appeared on his forehead and arms. I ripped open his shirt and found the same marks etched around his ribcage. His hair turned a darker red and it grew slightly longer. His incisors grew too. His body bent at awkward angles as he grabbed the sides of his head and begged for the pain to stop.  
"Please stop, no more, stop."  
I watched him struggle. It made me remember what happened to me, except I went through it alone. I need to do something, but his movements and cries ceased once again.

I helped him up from the floor and made our way to the back door. I heard the front door being broken open. I opened the to back door and was met by unwelcome company.  
'Fuck,' I thought. 'This is going to be a pain.'  
I placed Hwoarang on the ground.  
"Jin Kazama, hand over the Korean," said the Tekkenshu commander. "He belongs to us."  
"NO."  
"If you resist us, we will be forced to shoot."  
I was about to rush at an officer when something grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the ground. I looked up somewhat dazed, to see the redhead standing up, ready to attack. His eyes seemed void of any emotion. He's going to kill them.  
"Hwoarang don-," but it was too late, he was gone.

It was hard to track his movements. Three men dropped within five seconds. Blood covered the ground and him.  
My body trembled at the sight. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anymore. Once the sound of breaking bones and screaming men stopped, I opened my eyes. He knelt in the center of the bodies. he bent backwards and released a cry into the night sky. He collapsed seconds later.  
I ran to his side and picked him up. His shirt is covered in blood and so is his face. I looked back at the mansion and heard the faint sounds of gunshots.  
'Lee,' I thought but quickly dismissed it.  
I headed to the closest building. Whatever is inside him is taking control and at a very fast pace.

TBC......


	5. Secrets

Secrets 

I woke up and my head was killing me. Must be another hangover but I don't remember drinking last night. I got up from the crazy small twin sized bed and headed towards the door.  
'Where am I',and something is telling me I'm not in Lee's house anymore. I heard a voice but this time not from the back of my head.  
"Jin why is he here with you?" the person asked and its a female."You know we don't get along!"  
"Julia I couldn't just leave him there by himself."  
"Yes you could have."  
"Why do you hate him so much?!"  
"Because Jin, he stole you from me!"  
She sounded as if she was on the verge of tears.  
"I knew once you said his name that you took a liking to him,"she cried.  
I didn't hear Jin say anything in his defense so I decided to peek out the door into what seemed to be the living room. What I saw surprised me. Jin and Julia were kissing. His hands held her hips and her arms crossed around his neck. His hands moved up and down her back and with each movement his hands went lower and lower. The kiss became more passionate. They looked like they were truly in love. I coudn't help but feel somewhat jealous. They broke apart and she rested her head against his chest.  
" I never lost my attraction to you, I just didn't think it would have worked out," Jin admitted.  
"Do you like him?,"Julia asked.  
"I can't say that I don't," Jin answered calmly.  
I slipped back into my room before I witnessed a murder. 'Kazama likes me. I can't believe it.'  
Suddenly I heared the sound of breaking glass. I rushed out of the room and saw nothing but blood. The smell of blood was getting to me. I couldn't even focus and my body felt heavy again. I dropped to my knees. My head, oh god.  
"AHHHHHHH!," I screamed. I was panting heavily and I couldn't breathe.  
"Jin, what is going on with him?," I heared Julia ask.  
" Juila run, he is reacting to my blood."  
"Where am I sup-"  
"Away from here, now go!"  
I heared her footsteps disappear. I can't see and can't control my movements. The last thing I remembered was a burning sensation within my bones.

TBC..............


	6. Fighting Evil

Fighting Evil

I'm in trouble. Hwoarang is now fully possessed by whatever demon is within him. His torso is covered in tribal marks that resembled mine when I turn into my devil state. His hair is a shade darker and it's longer, about shoulder length. His teeth appear to be even sharper than before. His hands now became claws and his gorgeous brown eyes, are now pitch black.  
His darkened eyes scanned the room in the search for the source of blood. I couldn't get my arm to stop bleeding. Julia just had to cut my arm with jagged piece of broken glass.  
_"Just let me take over and everything will be fine"_  
'Shut up, I can handle this by myself.'  
"_Sure you can."  
_'Yeah I can'  
_"If you can, then why is the person that you care about going through such a painful, agonizing change?"  
_He had me on that one. I don't know how I'm going to help Hwoarang when I'm still battling my inner demon. I don't want him to live with one either.  
_"So just let me help!"  
_'No!!'  
I shook my head wanting to get rid of his distracting comments. I have a bigger problem to deal with. Suddenly the living room couch came flying at me. I dodged it easily but, took a roundhouse kick to my jaw. I hit the back wall, leaving a dent and dislocating my shoulder. I slid down to the floor, trying to pop my arm back in place but I had no time. I rolled out of the way before he could crush my right leg underneath his steel toe boot. I didn't get far though. I grabbed my ankle, twisted it and tossed me like a rag doll into another wall. Waves of pain washed over my body as I hit the floor. I was just barely hanging on to my consciousness when he picked me up by my hair. He held me in mid-air and stared me in my eyes. He actually looked innocent and helpless but the look in his eyes turned to anger.  
He lifted me higher into the air and eyed my limp arm. He smirked and grabbed it. I tried not to scream but I couldn't hold it in anymore.  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
He twisted it some more taking pleasure in my pain. I gritted my teeth trying to block out the pain. Then his grip loosened and he dropped me. Hwoarang howled in pain and fell to his knees. It wasn't until I heard the sound of multiple footsteps and the sound of cocking guns that I realized what was happening. Before I could even stand up, the butt of a rifle met my face.

TBC.........


	7. Demon Within

Disclaimer: Jin and Hwoarang aren't mine, they belong to Namco  
Summary: Hwoarang sees his inner Devil  
From Hwoarang's POV.

Jin and Hwoarang in later chapters.

Demon Within

I could hear people scream and cry. The crackling of fire teasing my ears and the smell of burning wood overwhelming my nose. I looked at the floor and what I saw horrified me. A family of six lay dead on the ground by my feet. They are terribly disfigured. The father was decapitated, the mother's neck was clawed open leaving her throat exposed. The eldest son's head was cracked open to the point where his brain was showing. The eldest daugther's stomach was ripped open wide revealing her organs and the younger children were simply stabbed through to the heart.  
'Who would do such a thing', I thought. 'They even killed the children'  
The scene brought me to tears. Six innocent lives lost and probably over something petty.  
Suddenly I heard someone laugh. I turned around and saw nothing but flames, which reminded me why am I still standing in a burning house. I tried to make my way out, only to find myself trapped.  
"Shit," I cussed out loud.  
Then I heard the laugh again.  
"_Hahahaha, why are you in such a rush to get away from the people you just murdered?"  
_"Who are you and what are you talking about?," I scanned the area around me and found no source for the voice."I didn't kill these people!"  
"_Sure you did," he chuckled. "Look at your hands."  
_I hesitated for a second and warily looked down at my hands. My breath was caught in my throat. Blood covered my hands and it was even under my fingernails.  
"No, I couldn't, I wouldn't kill these people. I had no reason to."  
"_Yes you did,"_ the voice whispered. "_Don't you remember them?,"_  
"No, I don't."  
"_Awwww, that's too bad, because they remember you."  
_"What!?"  
That's when I felt hands grabbing my arms and legs. Each burning finger, setting my skin on fire and every nail biting into my flesh. I wanted to scream but my throat was dry. The fire was becoming more intense by the second. The thick smoke made it harder to breathe. The family clawed their fingers over my chest, digging their decaying nails deeper and deeper. I looked up to the sky thinking that someone would come and save me from this nightmare. Instead a beam, that caught on fire, collapsed on top of me pinning my back to the scorching floor. Before I lost consciousness I saw a figure standing over me.  
"Jin?," I asked.  
The figure shook its head no, smiled and raised a fist to say good night.

TBC.......


	8. Aimless and Jealous

Wooohoo an update. This is probably the longest chapter I wrote for this whole fic. Before you get to read I must say this, THANK YOU reviewers! I don't say that enough and I want every last one of you guys to know that I appreciate the comments. Now you may read away. XD

* * *

I received the rudest awakening ever. The sound of a familiar female voice screaming about the destruction of her apartment made me remember what happened.

"JIN! What happened?!" she demanded from me.

"I-I was fighting off Hwoarang and all of a sudden they came." I replied softly. I stood up from where I had fallen, ignoring the pain shooting through my body. I popped my shoulder back into place and suddenly it hit me like a dodge ball straight to the head. They took Hwoarang.

"Jin what are you talking about? Who is "they"?" she asked.

"They took Hwoarang. They took him from me." I whispered.

"Jin you're overreacting. The punk is probably still in the apartment, sleeping."

I watched her as she walked over debris and towards the back of the loft to search for him, but I knew it would be no use. They took him. I didn't wait for her to come back from her search. I left out of the apartment to find him.

* * *

It was about mid-day when I stepped outside. The sun was shining brightly which made me angry. The pleasant weather attracted couples to be out and about and that pained me. It was as if they were rubbing it in my face, saying, "Look at us. The happy lovers showing the world how fortunate we are to be together. It sucks to be single." Maybe I'm just being an ass because the one I want to walk with down a sidewalk on a sunny day is being experimented on. The one I love is going through extreme pain and agony and I can't help him.

'_Please stop your bitching. It's killing me'_

'I can bitch if I want to. You don't have the right to tell me not to.'

'_I do have the right to tell you. Your thoughts are my thoughts. If you want to get him back so badly stop wandering around aimlessly.'_

'Wow you're actually giving me advice, useful advice, why?'

_'Because I know he will be a great opponent.'_

'Wait what…'

_BEEEEEP!_

I was so caught up in my conversation that I didn't realize where I was walking. The honk of a black dodge charger alerted me. It took me a moment to comprehend that I was about to get hit. Luckily the car stopped a few feet away from me. Just as I was about to apologize for not paying attention when I noticed who was in the vehicle. She rolled down the window and "Get in" was the only thing she said to me.

TBC……

* * *

A/N: I kind of don't like this chapter. I don't know why though. Can anyone guess who is in the car?


	9. AN

Hey guys! Its me Blue...I sorry that I haven't updated in a while and I don't know if I'll update any time soon b/c right now I'm in a funk and I have a severe case of writer's block that I don't know how to cure. So as of right now all my continuing pieces are on hold. If you have any suggestions on how to cure this dreaded block please let me know. I would deeply apprepicate it.

~PCE&LVE BLUE_MOONS169


End file.
